Bad Hair Days
by vanillageex
Summary: Blossom is having a bad hair day, and Brick takes advantage of this. Hopefully I'll get some romance in there in later chapters. If I don't, don't blame me. These blokes *hate* each other.  x
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys. If I did, I'd be one happy girl. **_

_**A/N:**__ HEY HOWDY HEY. Me again, umad bro? (; I've had nothing to do today, per usual, other than watch old movies, so I decided to write some more PPG/RRB- Blossom/Brick this time. I wouldn't call it a 'romance' piece yet, but I'm working on it, so yah. I kinda like the way this turned out, but I'm hating the title. Any suggestions?_

_PEACALATA~  
><em>

Bad hair days. 

"BLOSSOM?"

"WHERE THE HECK IS THE LYNX SHAMPOO? I NEED THE LYNX SHAMPOO."

Bubbles turned around with an apologetic smile plastered on her face. "Sorry, she's having a bad hair day."

The brown-haired boy at the door cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, okay. It's just.." He paused a moment to shoot a look at his watch. "I've been waiting for, like, twenty minutes. No big deal."

Bubbles giggled. "Blossom's hair is literally like her baby. If she's having a bad hair day, she won't leave the house."

"You mean.."

"Yeah."

Grunting in frustration, the boy turned around and stormed back to the blue Corvette parked on the driveway. Bubbles watched after him, grinning, before shutting the door gently and walking airily to the living room.

"What a way to blow off a date," Buttercup muttered. She was lying on the couch, remote in one hand and drink in the other. Her sister simply shrugged back.

"Too bad the date had to be on a bad hair day."

"_BUTTERCUP_!"

"Yeah?" the raven-haired girl called back.

"WHERE'S THE DAMN LYNX?"

"In the cabi—"

"I LOOKED IN THE CABINET!"

Buttercup blinked and sat up. "Whoa, what's up her butt?"

"I HEARD THAT."  
>.-.<p>

"Whoa bro, she totally didn't blow you off like that."

"She did, bro. Apparently she's having a 'bad hair day'" Reef emphasised 'bad hair day' with his fingers.

Brick instantly spat out the chocolate milkshake he had been chugging down. "Bad hair day?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence, before Brick burst into uncontrollable, insane laughter. "HAHAHA, BAD HAIR DAY? YOU SERIOUS HOMBRE?"

Reef slapped his palm against his face. "Yes, bro, yes."

"OF ALL THE WEAK EXCUSES TO BLOW OFF A DATE."

"No, really!" Reef straightened the tipped glass of chocolate milkshake and stood up to avoid any of the liquid to get on his shorts. "Her hair is literally like her baby. If she's having a bad hair day, she won't leave the house."

An evil smirk crept onto Brick's face as he abruptly stopped laughing. "Oh she won't, will she?"

"Dude.. why the smirk...Brick? Yo?"  
>.-.<p>

Meanwhile, in the Utonium household, in the Utonium bathroom to be precise, was Blossom, repeatedly brushing her long, bronze hair to obtain the smooth, silky perfection she'd aim to get all day. Once again, just as she expected, the stubborn cowlick remained where it was, standing proudly right in the middle of her head.

"ARGH!" she screamed and threw the hairbrush across the bathroom, cracking a wall tile in process. Then she sniffed and stared at her reflection. "Ew, I look _terrible_!"

Little did she know about the smug teenage boy waiting just outside the bathroom window, waiting for the glorious moment for him to shine.

_Just a little longer,_ he thought, as he clutched firmly onto the backpack in his hand.

Sighing in defeat, Blossom tightly wrapped her dry hair in a towel and stepped outside the bathroom.

"Bubbles, where have you put my hair straightener?"

This was his chance. Brick ever-so-gently lifted the window and crept in, still holding onto the backpack. Then, he pulled out two bottles from the bag: one brown bottle clearly labelled "Lynx", and a smaller bottle, its contents mysteriously blue. He uncapped both bottles, then the Lynx's cap. He then carefully emptied out the contents of the blue bottle into the shampoo bottle, capped it again when he was done, and took a step back to admire his work.

"Beautiful."

Eyeing the door once again, the redhead chuckled and tossed the now empty blue bottle into his bag, then left the house the way he entered, cautiously closing the window after him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Sup. This chapter turned out shorter than I planned but my writing's just plain terrible, so I best not write to much when I've got such a bad case of writers' block. Oh, and, I've made some changes to chapter one, at the end, so you might wanna read that first before reading the second chapter or it'll make no sense. Peacalata~  
><em> 

"About effing time."

Buttercup rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her before Blossom noticed her precious hide-out was invaded. She then sighed, and started unbuttoning her shirt. "Goddamn, let's hope she's left some hot water."

Blossom had indeed left some hot water, but all of a sudden it wasn't the water Buttercup was interested in. In fact, it was a small, brown shampoo bottle sitting patiently by the sink.

"Huh, that's funny. I'm sure I used the last of the Lynx yesterday."

She held up the bottle and shook it. It was fuller than she had expected. A bright red question mark appeared on top of her head. Then she smirked.

"_Goodbye_ maths homework."

.-.

Blossom sighed in frustration and set the hair straightener down. It was no help; her hair was as wild as it was before. Nothing was helping.

"You okay, leader girl?"

Blossom spun around to see Buttercup leaning on the door frame, her signature smirk etched on her face.

"Do I _look_ okay?"

"Better than ever."

"Buttercup," Blossom ran a hand through her hair, obviously getting more frustrated. "I'm so not in the mood for this."

"That's why I'm here," Buttercup sang, holding out her arms. Blossom growled under her breath.

"Leave."

"You know," Buttercup shoved her hand in her pocket, then fished out a small familiar bottle. She turned it around for Blossom to see. Her sister's bright pink orbs widened.

"_Gimme_!"

"Yeah, no."

Buttercup held the bottle up, out of her sister's reach.

"You have to earn the best things in life." Her smirk turned into a cheeky grin, and Blossom groaned.

"What do you want?"

"Maths homework. Algebra, page 342."

"Done."

Buttercup tossed her sister the bottle, fireworks going off in her eyes. "Pleasure doing business with ya."

Blossom scoffed. "Get outta here."

.-.

"!"

An ear piercing scream filled the house.

"BUUUUUTTERCUUUUUUP!"

At the park almost a kilometre away, Brick smirked.

.-.

Both sisters rushed into the bathroom, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of their sister. Blossom's teeth were bared, her eyes were narrowed but worse of all, her long, precious red hair was a sickening sky blue.

"Buttercup," Blossom's voice was almost a whisper, "Say your prayers."


End file.
